Somewhere Spawned
by ShiroMokutanKitsune
Summary: Creeper meets Enderman, Enderman meets Creeper. Cute and funny junk happens and they get themselves into a mess of troubles! Just so you know, they are in Humanoid form! XD
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see, this is a story on Minecraft XD The characters are mostly in humanoid form, if you have a hard time imagining, you can go find some pics by adding the two words "Anime" and "Minecraft" together. I hope you like reading this FanFiction and please review!~**

* * *

Somewhere in the world of Minecraft, a Creeper spawned. It was night time so other mobs had their chance to appear as well. It looked around, seeing no light provided but by the moonlight. Just after a few moments, it started walking. No destination, just a long straight walk. The area seemed to be the plains. There were cows, pigs, and chicken roaming around but very little. One here and there every once in a while.

The Creeper stopped, after getting too tired and decided to just sit. It froze right where it was when it felt a dark aura behind it. Turning around, it saw no one. Facing the front again, there was still nothing in sight.

It got scared. To not know what's out there, to only feel, it was very troubling. Again and again, that aura came and disappeared. The aura felt creepily close...

Being able to take it no longer, it bursted into tears; crying and shaking. Unbeknownst to the poor creeper, the one who was responsible for the scary auras was an Enderman. The Enderman, standing much taller than the Creeper was enjoying it's game at first, until it saw the Creeper crying.

Now, it appeared in front of the Creeper to give it a hug. The Creeper looked up.

"?"

_"Hmm...? Pretty rare to see a female Creeper..."_ The Enderman thought.

The said female Creeper, was wearing nothing but a large green hoodie that reached up to her legs. The hoodie had the Creeper insignia on the hood, which was the Creeper's face. She had short, cute, choppy light green hair and dark gray bluish eyes.

"...?!" She was still quivering, still afraid.

"Well, I do look scary don't I?" The Enderman asked rhetorically, chuckling and giving the Creeper a pat on the head with one of it's long hands.

This calmed the Creeper down a bit. Even if just instinct, she felt she could trust the mob in front of her.

"...!" She opened her mouth but no words came out. After all, she had just spawned a while ago. But what she did show in her face was distress.

"?" The Enderman said nothing but gave her a questionable look. It turned to the direction she was and saw a Skeleton, well prepared to fight them.

The Skeleton shot it's arrows but missed. It started running towards the two with intentions to kill.

Being the more experienced one, the Enderman picked up a dirt block and flung it at the Skeleton. A few more times of this and the Skeleton despawned, indicating it's death.

"I guess that's done with..."

The Enderman once again turned to find the Creeper who had fled while it was fighting with Skeleton. It turned out she was hiding behind a tree. Still gripping the trunk, she took a peek to see if the fight was over.

"It's ok Creeper, the skeleton's gone..."

The Creeper nodded and came out of her hiding spot. She ran up to the Enderman and this time, took a good look of how it really looked like.

It was very tall. It had short choppy black hair that was more likely suited for a male than female. It wore a sleeveless black shirt with matching black pants. The shirt had a turtleneck, hiding it's mouth. A bit down the shoulders, the Enderman wore very long sleeve like gloves that cut off at it's palms. It's eyes were a very pretty shade of purple.

The Creeper just stared and stared until the Enderman said something.

"Hey, since you must be new here, I'll have you know that I'm a male and you are a female, got it?" He said, hoping the Creeper could somewhat grasp the ideas of genders around her head.

Although understanding barely nothing, the Creeper still nodded, trying to give the Enderman some relief. But she misunderstood what he meant. She thought that he was classifying what kind of mobs they were.

"I guess this is good bye, Creeper..." He said, despite not wanting to leave the poor mob. As he turned and walked, she followed.

"Do you... want to travel with me?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously, knowing that it was how one positively affirms something.

"Alright then, if you can keep up~"

The two traveled together all night, walking endlessly to nowhere. Then, sunrise came. The Creeper immediately clutched the Enderman when she saw a bunch of other mobs catch on fire for no apparent reason.

"Oh them? They can't survive under the sunlight like us." The Enderman explained, pointing to the zombie running around the plains on fire. "And that would be a zombie."

The Creeper nodded lightly and watched in amazement, making the taller mob of the two chuckle.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"...?" She gave him a super confused look, much to his amusement.

"I guess not..." He confirmed himself. Of course, that was understandable. Not many mobs had been experienced enough to learn to talk or think much for themselves. Living on merely instincts led to their uneventful deaths. The Creeper still holding onto him was no exception.

"Hmm... you're a Creeper so let's give you a name that starts with the letter 'C'..."

Suddenly, the Creeper left the Enderman to walk over to some flowers. Those flowers happened to be vibrant tulips. She got down to the flowers' level and looked at them. There were so many colors.

"Hmm, well, flowers are like cups...? Cupa? Haha that's a dumb-" The Enderman started but was cut off when he saw the Creeper turn around with a pleased face.

"Really? Cupa?" He deadpanned.

She nodded, smiling.

"If you really want to be called that... I guess it's fine..."

Now named "Cupa," she felt this wave of belonging. As the tall mob turned to walk, she grabbed the side of his pants and tugged it.

"...?"

The childish Creeper pointed to herself and said "Cupa" then pointed to her fellow mob and gave him a questionable look.

"You want to know... my name? Uh... I don't really have a name... I guess you can just call me Ender?" He said, figuring that the name he gave himself wasn't too bad. Not at all original but, it will suffice.

"En... derrrrrrrrrrrrp" Cupa repeated, stretching the last part while making a face. Then she bursted into laughter. The name sounded too funny the way she said it.

"Hey! You making fun of my name?!" Ender shouted in a comical style.

Cupa stopped laughing immediately but then stifled a laugh seconds later. Ender just sighed. From there, the two continued to walk.

Soon enough, they came across a small river. Cupa stared at the water curiously. She then looked at Ender for guidance as to what it was.

"It's water... you can touch it; but I can't." He said, with hands in his pockets. "You could say it's my poison..."

She gave him a questionable look. Ender himself looked down at the water with disgust. Of all the things that could kill him, the most dangerous thing was water; which happened to be everywhere! But, at least he didn't die in the sunlight like the others.

Cupa didn't touch the water, if it was something her friend hated, she would as well. She tugged Ender on as a gesture to move on. Walking for a few more hours, Ender explained all the basics to what everything was. He talked about the different biomes, the animals, the mobs, and their behaviors.

Day and night passed them quite a few times before they ran into what looked like a castle. Ender stopped Cupa from walking any further.

"You don't want to go there..." He warned. "Humans live there and they do nothing but destroy the biomes along with us..."

She looked up to him and saw his expression. It was full of hate, and so she followed suit and put up a frown as well.

"Well, let's go this way then..." Ender suggested, pointing to the direction opposite of the castle but not from where they came from.

They kept on traveling and nightfall approached. They decided to rest -not that they needed it but- under a tree. With their backs against the trunk, they looked up at the moon. Ender was in deep thought until he felt a bump on his shoulder. Cupa had rested her head on his shoulder and was starting to curl up against the Enderman. That was when he got a weird feeling within him. It felt nice and warm but made him flustered.

It had been a very long time since he had done this but he actually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

Morning came and Cupa blinked her eyes open. She felt a side of her rather warm so she turned in it's direction. That was when her face met Ender's closely. She took a good look at his peaceful sleeping face. With eyelids lowering to convey an endearing look, she raised one of her hands to his cheek.

Ender unconsciously moved closer to the newfound warmth. Doing so, he accidentally kissed Cupa. This caused him to wake up. As soon as he saw what he did, he jerked backwards. The movement was too quick and harsh that he pulled her down as well.

With Cupa on top of him, she gave him a bewildered look as she saw an expression that had never been on his face before. Ender was blushing but to Cupa, his cheeks were merely red.

"Ermm, sorry, you should probably get off of me..." He said awkwardly.

Cupa did as she was told but couldn't help but want to ask him why he reacted the way he did.

"Ender...?" She asked, concerned and unsure.

"Haha, it's nothing... I was just being stupid..." He brushed off.

He brought a hand up to his mouth and thought about what had just happened. It happened so fast that he couldn't think clearly. Of course he knew exactly what he had done. He accidentally kissed her. With years of experience and people watching, Ender learned the concept of 'love.' When two people hold great affection for each other, they just kiss. But he was different, he was not a human but a mob; and so was Cupa. Why be so panicked?

There was no doubt that she had no idea what was going on but she looked rather embarrassed as well.

"Wrong...? Cupa... wrong?" She asked, her sentence broken but Ender understood exactly what she was trying to say. _"Have I done something wrong?"_

"Naw, it wasn't anything you did wrong. Just forget it, we should start walking again." He answered, getting up.

Cupa did as she was told but was still distracted. Ender was in the exact same position as she was which led to a long, awkward, silence between the two mobs.

After walking a while, Ender came out of his deep thoughts and looked down expecting to see Cupa. She wasn't there. Panic rose within him as he looked around frantically.

He deadpanned when he found her. She was trying to climb a unicorn. That poor unicorn was trying to put the mob back on her feet in the nicest way possible but she couldn't understand its gestures.

"Cupa, get off of the unicorn... he's going to cry..." Ender said amused.

"But... but!" Cupa obviously wanted to get on the unicorn.

"No buts, that unicorn is probably busy, we should leave him alone." He advised.

Cupa sadly slid off the unicorn, much to its relief. In return, it used its nose to push an apple to both of the mobs. Ender looked at the mystical creature confused. Cupa was rather fascinated with everything it did.

Mobs didn't need to eat to survive unlike humans so why...? "The unicorn must be confused..." Ender thought.

Without a second thought, Cupa bit into the apple, much to the Enderman's shock. He had never seen a mob eat food so this was quite the sight. She smiled and licked her lips at the red apple's sweetness. Then she glanced at Ender. Putting her hand out, she wanted him to take a bite as well. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious and so he came close. In the time he almost bit into the fruit, so many things came into his mind.

How did it taste? How did anything ever taste? Would it do something to their bodies later?

Once he really took a bite, his violet eyes widened. This was what humans meant when they said apples were "sweet." It made sense now why such a sensation had it's own name.

"Uwaa~" Cupa sounded delighted. She took another bite into the apple.

"Hmm, I suppose that did "tasted" good..." Ender said, using the word taste with a bit of strangeness as he had never really used it before.

"Taste...taste..." Cupa repeated the foreign word.

When they turned their attention to the unicorn, it was already gone. They exchanged confused looks and looked back at the empty pasture. Both shrugging, they took a few more apples and were on their way. As they walked, they ate the apples and Ender taught Cupa how to talk more clearly. She caught up rather quickly.

After all the apples were eaten, the sky fell dark again. The two mobs chose another tree to rest against and the two drifted off once more.

When morning came, they woke up less awkwardly than the day before. When Ender really took the time to look around, he noticed a cave.

"Hey, let's go in there..." He pointed.

Cupa paused and thought about it. "Why?"

"Well, maybe we'll find some cool stuff down there, there's things I haven't told you about yet and they could only be found in caves." He explained.

"Ok!" Cupa shouted, she was always excited to learn new things of the world she spawned on.

They went inside the dark cave but with the way all mobs were built, they could see in the dark. Climbing over rocks, destroying cobblestone, they saw light shining though. Cupa was about to go towards it but was held back by Ender.

"Don't go there and don't touch it. That's lava, it's going to kill you. Lava so far is the only substance that nothing can withstand."

"Uwa, lava..." Cupa said with fascination. Her green eyes were highlighted red by the lava as she continued to stare.

"Well, well, well... Who do we got here?" A voice came from the corner where the light of the lava could not reach.

"Aww shit..." Ender sighed.

"Hey, that you Enderman?"

"I go by Ender now, yeah it's me... Just come out Creeper." Ender said, facing the direction of the voice.

"Oh really now?~" The mysterious mob came out of the shadows. He was also a humanoid form of the Creeper but was in a male form. He wore gas mask and had a similar hoodie Cupa wore with the same Creeper insignia on it. He was also carrying some TNT with him. He had a more greenish yellow hair and eyes than Cupa. Underneath his hoodie was a black T-shirt.

Cupa instinctively hid behind Ender. This caught the attention of her male counterpart.

* * *

**For those of you who liked it, why don't you leave a comment? XD Tel me what you thought of this whole fiasco of a story~ Until next time~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again. I wanted to thank all of you people out there who had reviewed my story, so thanks and enjoy!~**

* * *

"Who's this?" Creeper asked.

"She's a Creeper I found not too long ago." Ender answered.

"Huh... pretty weird for you to carry baggage along with you..." He pointed out.

"She's not an item Creeper, she's an actual mob just like us..." Ender sighed a second time.

"Ho~ You must really like this chick of a mob don't you?~" Creeper said.

Ender blushed; before he could deny anything, another mob appeared before them.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh hey Skeleton, haven't seen you in a while..." Ender said in an aloof voice.

"Enderman? Where have you been!? You know we're not a group without you!" The tall, skinny mob said. He was tall and had white hair. His shirt was much like Ender's but his had a zipper and he pulled to zipper up to show his abdomen. He also carried a bow and arrows like all Skeletons do in the Minecraft world. With white pupils surround by black, he was quite the scary mob.

"Ghast has been doing the usual, crying in Hell and we lost Zombie some time ago... not that it matters." Skeleton informed.

Cupa still clutched on to Ender as the three mobs talked. It's not like she didn't understand them but there was a ring of familiarity that she could not decipher. Not to mention there were names in there that she could not recognize. As soon as Skeleton stopped talking, he looked at the smallest mob amongst them.

"Is she a friend?" He asked politely.

"Nope, she's the mob that Enderman's been getting it on with." Creeper said slyly, not giving Ender a word in edgewise.

"W-what?! No she's not! She's just a mob I found some days ago! We didn't do anything!" Ender cried, with his blush returning.

"Really now?~ Your face doesn't say so..." Skeleton thought out loud.

"Well it's true alright?! Let's just drop it~" Ender whined.

"No need to be shy buddy~ We've all had a few of events like that here and there~" Creeper said, nudging Ender with his elbow.

Cupa not lost track of what the three were talking about. _"What does it mean to get it on? That's grammatically incorrect right?" She thought to herself._

Creeper started getting closer to Cupa, making her more uncomfortable and annoyed.

"She's actually pretty cute~" Creeper said, face to face with Cupa, driving her to her edge. When he had his hand wander near her face, she bit him.

"Oww! Ahh what the hell?!" He shouted in pain.

"Fuck off..." Cupa said, putting up the toughest face she could, which worked.

"Quite some colorful words there I see~" Creeper said, giving her a toothy grin. She frowned in return.

_"When did she...?" _ Ender thought.

"Che, whatever. I like feisty gals like you." Creeper decided, much to Cupa's annoyance. She just gave him the middle finger as a gesture to show how much she hated him.

"Ok then, I think that's enough chit chatting for now haha..." Ender said, patting Cupa's head.

She looked up at him, with a different face than she had when she was looking at Creeper. He was her friend and she liked him much more than the asshole of a mob that was sadly her counterpart.

"So what do you say? You coming back to the group or what?" Skeleton asked.

Ender thought about it for a bit before he gave his other friend an answer.

"Nah, I think I'll just go solo. There's still many things that I haven't seen yet in this world of Minecraft..."

"Not so solo dude...~" Creeper interjected.

"Psh, whatever..." He replied, eyes averting.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's so boring just me and Creeper..." Skeleton said, disappointed by Ender's answer.

"Yeah, sorry. I just don't think attacking humans are so fun anymore. It was before but doesn't it seem to have lost it's luster by now?"

"I'm not going to lie buddy, but we are past that. We just don't know what to do anymore..."

"How about we follow you and your girlfriend here?~ That should take away our boredom." Creeper suggested.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea! What do you say Enderman?" Skeleton was practically pleading.

"Ummm..." Ender hesitated, then he looked down to Cupa. "What do you think?" He asked, although she was hoping she would say yes since he felt bad for his friends.

Cupa saw his expression in those violet eyes of his and understood completely. He had friends before her. It wouldn't be right to keep him from them. Who knows? Things might get interesting.

"Fine..." She grudgingly said, puffing her cheeks. When she looked up at Ender, she saw a rather happy expression from him. She could tell that he was half thanking and half apologizing to her in his own way, which was rather endearing of him and soon, she felt herself blush.

"Well, looks like we know who rules in this relationship~" Creeper joked.

"W-we're not even-!" Ender started.

"Don't even try buddy, I always have 100% accuracy in everything I talk about. I am never wrong! Not to mention my ideas are pure genius!~"

"How about that time you suggested to blow up the humans' TNT factory with your own TNT? Do you know how far we blew ourselves?! How long it took us to recover?!" Skeleton scolded.

"Sheesh, that was a one time thing Skelly. No need to be so bitter~"

Skeleton sighed. Enderman is fine but how on earth did he meet someone as stupid as Creeper!?

"Well, I guess this settles it. We'll be in your care from here on out."

"As are we... I guess..."

As the four headed out of the cave together, it was already sunset.

"So where are we going now?" Creeper asked, excited that he had his friend back in the group. He was already planning a bunch of crazy stuff they could do.

"I guess since it's still pretty early. What do you guys want to do?" Ender asked back.

"Let's go attack some bears and wolves then! Switch things up a bit!" Creeper suggested.

The other three mobs deadpanned. "Have you not learned your lesson from the encounter of those things last time?" Skeleton sighed.

"Naw, I have a great plan! Instead of doing the fighting ourselves, lets lure out a spider jockey and watch them fight a bunch of stuff!~"

Again, everyone else deadpans.

"You are all kinds of stupid aren't you?" Cupa spoke up, surprising many.

"I'm not stupid!" Creeper said defensively. "And besides, there's nothing else to do here!"

Cupa saw an apple tree and ran towards it. "Let's eat!" She said, pointing to the apples.

"Are you crazy?! We don't know what those things can do to us! And you call me stupid?!"

"I ate one yesterday, I'm still here aren't I?" Cupa retorted.

"It's true though, apples do taste good..." Ender agreed.

"Never had human food before; But if you guys have eaten them and are still alive, I'll try it." Skeleton decided.

"Are you serious Skelly?!" Creeper cried.

Cupa snickered. Creeper was losing control of the group he loved so much because of her. It felt nice to have him a bit uneasy about this.

Taking a step back, she looked at the three male mobs in front of her as a whole. They seem to fit like a puzzle, each completing and complimenting the other. Creeper was that crazy mob that kept everyone on their toes but was never boring. Skeleton seemed to be an older mob of the three with more experience and seems to be reasonable. She was surprised he hasn't gotten crazy after spending so much time with Creeper. It hasn't even been a full day yet but she already wants to kill the mob.

Then there was Ender. When he is only with her, his vibe seems really cool. He always knew everything. He always had an answer for everything. But with the group, he is rather aloof and reserved. Maybe that was what kept this group on the ground, keeping it from getting too crazy.

After her knowledge and vocabulary had expanded, she began to realize that she saw Ender as a friend but also as something else. She doesn't know the word for it but it's not just friends. It makes her flustered every time she thinks about this feeling so she avoids it as much as possible but sometimes, it's just impossible.

"And what are you laughing at? You couldn't even reach those even if you tried!" Creeper yelled, bringing Cupa out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes I can!" She assured, but was unsure on the inside.

"Really now?~ Let's see you climb up there and get some!" Creeper challenged.

"Fine!" And Cupa started climbing up the tree.

"W-wait, I don't think that's a good id-" Ender said but as usual, was stopped.

"Kekeke~ I was always curious what my counterpart wore under that boring hoodie~" Creeper said creepily.

That earned him a punch from Ender. "Y-you fucking pervert!" He said, blushing.

"Ow! Oh please! Don't tell me your not curious of what she wears under that thing!" Creeper shouted while on the ground.

"O-of course not! I'm not like you!"

"Hey guys, she's already got the apples..." Skeleton intervened, ignoring what the two had recently said.

"Heh, I can do this..." Cupa told herself. Once she got the apples, she looked down. At such a high place, she found herself getting dizzy. "Crap..."

All of a sudden, she felt herself falling.

"Shit!" Ender ran past his two friends.

Expecting to meet the dirt, Cupa closed her eyes. Once she opened them, she found herself not exactly at the ground yet. Confused, she looked up. It turns out that Ender's quick reflexes had just saved her; not that she would die but still.

"Uwa, you really gave me quite a fright Cupa..." He said, sighing.

"Hehe~ Sorry for worrying you..." Cupa apologized playfully.

"Wow, what an interesting couple those two make..." Skeleton said.

Creeper's eyes narrowed. He was starting to feel this pang of annoyance at his female opposite.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and please review, tell me what you thought of it? OuO**


End file.
